Carnival and Candies/The Love Festival/Car Madness
Carnival and Candies/Love Festival/Car Madness is the first episode of Season 1 and the series premiere of Fabian Fox. Plot Fabian Fox in: Carnival and Candies Summary Full Plot The segment begins when Fabian Fox and his friends are going to Excitement Land (known as "the most excited place from our universe") to play games to earn. Starting with a balloon popping game where Fabian shoot darts to all the balloons, a Whack-A-Mole game where Fabian whacks lemmings, a really faster ferris wheel where Fabian gets wacky in circles and a roller coaster where Fabian and his friend screams of joy. Later, Fabian won prizes, a 720 k. of candies. One day later, Fabian do a challenge to eat the biggest candy bar in the world, with Pablo being the record timer and Rafael being the flagman. Day by week, Fabian eats too much candy and he had a stomach pain and starts being sick, his friends finding a solution. Back at high school, Fabian and Rafael are talking about the pain, then candy mutants start invading the world. Fabian and Rafael are chasing by the candy mutants in Maricura. In a alley, Fabian gets green and he thinks he could vomit. He and Rafael goes to the hospital in see a doctor, the doctor gives Fabian a large syrup to relieve the ache. When Fabian's stomach ache is gone, the candy mutants are happy until explodes of joy. Fabian is happy now and Rafael given him a handshake. The episode concludes when Fabian and his friends are in the TV studio, the director gives Fabian a assorted bag of candies, he screams and ran away. Piggy Doggy in: The Love Festival Summary Full Plot The segments begins when Piggy Doggy is annoyed by a pig girl reading about him. He closed the window, he and Dog Chan plans to destroy Goodness and its love festival by launching at the festival, a storm comes and the citizens of Goodness are so happy thinking that the sky looks beautiful. Piggy Doggy gets interrupted again by his mom. During the festival is ready, Piggy Doggy is seeing by his binoculars and was interrupted by the girl, causing her to falling. He and Dog Chan is aiming the bomb to the festival's cake, Piggy Doggy is trying to adjust the cannon, but launched at him and the bomb causing to flying at speed until the cake would explodes. Failed, the citizens cheered up when the cake pieces falled into their dishes, the girl kisses Piggy Doggy in disgust and concludes when a piece of cake falled in Dog Chan's head and eat it. Fabian Fox in: Car Madness Summary Full Plot The segments begins when Fabian goes to a driving school, where he had a driver's license. He is in charge to find the best car, he tries to asking different car rentals for many questions, but the last one have different models and he chooses the perfect car. He goes with the document and goes to the driving school. Back at the driving school, he and his car became greatest friends with Rafael worried about him. Fabian and his car have many experiencies and when seeing Rafael and his friends, he introduces his car to him and he still worried about Fabian, as he goes to have fun with his car as a new experience. At night, Fabian goes to sleep in his bedroom after his new friendship with his car. At next morning, Fabian awokes in a alternate future where everyone had turned into Carman (humanoid and vehicle hybrid), he visits Rafael, who is the only person who is not turned into Carman and he was visited by a Carman version of Fabian, At Chilean president election, the results of the president are Carman versions of Sebastian Piñera and Alejandro Guiller. When the Carmen celebrate the winner, Fabian gets hypnotized of the Carmen until awoke from dispair. At reality, Fabian awoke from the Carman and resulting that was a nightmare. He goes outside and see his new car and his friends are normal like always. The episode concludes when Fabian and his friends are in the TV studio, the director gives Fabian a actor's license for his excelent acting and was happy to tell his friends. Voice Cast Main Cast (reserved for KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) Secondary Cast ''Carnival and Candies'' ''The Love Festival'' ''Car Madness'' Guest Cast Gallery Title Cards Screenshots Character Designs Trivia * The episode take place after the events of Fabian Fox Havoc!. * The Love Festival is the first repakaged segment for the show. * Some candy brands are parodied, included: ** T&G's (parody of M&M's) ** Stix (parody of Twix) ** Satan Sweets (parody of ) ** Rounders (parody of ) ** Colorezzed (parody of Twizzler) ** Saturn (parody of Mars) ** Alfajor's Chocolates (parody of ) ** Fruity-Wheels (parody of Life-Savers) ** FIN (parody of PEZ) ** Lemonface (parody of ) ** Chocodrops (parody of Hershey's Kisses) * Dr. Rivera's design is similiar to Professor Utonium from The Powerpuff Girls. * The hospital's appeared again in the second episode. * In Car Madness, the Carmen resembles the Transformers characters. * The first time where real life people are referenced.